Sunshine
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (FINISHED) FanFic challenge. Abby and Carter have a son, and an accident leaves Carter to watch over him. (not very good, but plz read!)


Sunshine

A/N: I wrote this for a fanfic challenge, and I just wanted to share with you guys!! Enjoy!           

"Once upon a time, there lived a prince and a princess. The princess had many problems in her life, and was a very lonely. The prince, on the other hand, wasn't as troublesome as the princess, but felt like his life wasn't complete. One day, the prince and the princess helped each other out in many, many ways. They were friends for a long time, until the prince professed his love for the princess. The princess felt the same way, and soon they began to be more than friends. After much heartbreak, and many arguments, the prince and the princess loved each other more than ever. Well, that was about to change when an evil witch came along, and lied to and cheated this prince. He almost gave in, before the witch's spell was broken, and the only thing that bound them together was destroyed.

            "After that, they got back together, and soon the prince realized that he couldn't live without this princess. He needed her in his life to make him whole; to make him complete. He asked the princess's hand in marriage, and not long after, they wed. Not long after that, they had a beautiful little boy, and lived happily ever after. The end."

            Abby held her sleeping child in her arms. He had just been born yesterday, and he already needed a story to fall asleep. She rocked silently in her chair, and smiled. Nickolas Steven Carter. That's what John had decided to name this child. It shocked Abby that he didn't carry on the tradition. It also shocked her that her son was now named "Nick Carter."

            John, awakened by Abby's story telling, silently tip-toed into the nursery. He leaned against the door frame, and smiled. His two most favorite people in the world sat in front of him. Abby's soft singing jolted him out of his reverie. Trying not to make himself noticeable, he just stood there, and watched his wife sing to his son.

_"You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray…"_

Carter smiled. She always was doubting her voice. Okay, maybe it wasn't _awesome_, but it was beautiful, and whatever made his son happy, made him happy too.

            It went on like this for months. Almost every night, Abby would get up with Nick, and sing him to sleep. The baby fell asleep every time. Carter would also follow Abby and watch. She never knew. And that's what made it special.

2 YEARS LATER                    

            "John? I brought the paint! Are you ready to start?" Abby hollered down the hall. No answer.

            "John?!" she yelled even louder this time. She was starting to worry. He would have told her if he was going out.

            Screaming at the top of her lungs, she called out for him. "JOHN!?" She was at the bottom of the stairs. He would have heard her if he was in the house. 

            Bursting out the front door, she called his name. Once, twice, three times. Still no answer. Then the thought of her two-year-old son made her blood run cold. Her heart immediately skipped a beat when she saw them lying in the hammock in the backyard, completely out of it. Nick was lying on his stomach, on top of John. They looked so peaceful, Abby forgot about the past five minutes, and just watched her two most favorite people in the world.

~*~

            "Abby, could you give me a hand up here?" John called.

            They were painting the guest bedroom a deeper shade of red. _The color that was used my wedding... _Abby thought, while looking around the room.

            John was climbing down from the ladder, when he handed Abby the paint can. 

            "We are almost done. Just paint the rest of the ceiling, while I go and check on Nick. The fumes are gettin' to me." Before Abby could reply, John was off.

            Sighing, she made her way up the ladder. Setting the paint can on the very top, she painted. 

"About a few more strokes and I'll be done!" she whispered to herself.

She jinxed it. While trying to reach a white spot, her elbow knocked the paint can off of the ladder, and, trying to catch it, Abby fell with it.

A loud crash startled John as her raced into the bedroom, with "Little Nicky" at his heels. The sight before him brought tears to his eyes.

~*~

            "John, everything will be okay. She has just severely broken her leg, and fractured her wrist. She also has a slight concussion, but you shouldn't have to worry about that. She is out of surgery now," Elizabeth explained.

            He let out a sigh of relief. 

Walking as fast as he could, trying not to wake Nick, who was asleep in his arms, he made his way down to curtain three. She was smiling when he came in. God how he loved that smile.

"Oh my god, Abby. I am so sorry. It was all my fault! If I hadn't have made you finish it, if I wasn't so…selfish! Maybe you wouldn't have ended up like this…" You could tell my his voice that he was petrified.

"John, chill. It's just a few broken bones!" she laughed.

He sighed. "Well, you know how Easter is coming up?"

She nodded.

"Well, Little Nicky here picked out some chocolate Easter eggs for you…" he handed them to her, and her smile just got even bigger, when she saw them.

"Aww…maybe I should get hurt more often!"

John gave her _that_ look. "Don't go skipping down that road, Abby."

She rolled her eyes, like always.

Looking around, John spotted a chair. He softly laid his son on it. Surprisingly, the boy was still asleep.

He turned towards Abby. She had already eaten half of the eggs. The other half was on her face. John shook his head as he gave Abby a napkin. They burst out laughing almost immediately after.

BACK HOME

John looked at the wide-eyed child in his arms. Now he sees why Abby did this every night. This kid was a wonder. Perfect dirty blonde hair, and the brightest brown eyes ever seen. Of course, you couldn't see them now.

Remembering all those nights he had watched his wife sing to his child, he realized that this kid would sleep unless he was sung to. John didn't want to wake Abby up and do it, so _he_ was stuck doing it. 

"Nick, I apologize ahead of time. I am not a very good singer, but I'll do whatever it takes for you, little buddy." They both smiled. But what they didn't know, is that the roles were switched. Abby watched them from the door.

~*~

22 YEARS LATER

            "He is a great guy, really he is," Abby said.

            John looked at her. So did Nick's fiancé, Gina. It was the day of Nick and Gina's wedding, and the three were having a last minute talk. 

From a few feet away, Nick just stared. He stared at his three most favorite people in the world.


End file.
